


Swallowed In The Sea

by Thestorans



Series: The Aftermath [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Niall, Dark Past, Depressed Harry, Family, Fights, M/M, Mpreg, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Pregnant Niall, Protective Harry, Rimming, Sad Harry, Smut, Soldier Harry, Soldier Liam, Soldier Louis, Soldier Zayn, Styles Family - Freeform, Top Harry, Violence, World War II, Worried Niall, i don't know how long the series will be, long fic, short haired harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-14 01:08:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5723818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thestorans/pseuds/Thestorans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And he knew from World War One, that they needed every man capable to fight. But he always thought, 'well maybe not Harry, maybe they won't find out about the gay couple and their little family in the countryside' but by the way Harry was reacting, the deathly silence that plagued the room. Niall knew. He knew what his husband was sobbing over, and knew his future was crumbling right in front of him. And he didn't know when he was going to be able to pick up the pieces again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Swallowed In The Sea

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I hope everyone enjoys this, this is the first part to my new series "The Aftermath" which will be about set after World War 2. Please read this first if you don't know things about that war or about that decade, so you can get some of the slang out what they are talking about in some parts :)
> 
> Dunkirk: the attack where Adolf Hitler attacked the army boats carrying soldiers to the battlefields. But Hitler failed and 337 000 soldiers survived but lost most of their weaponry. 
> 
> D-Day: The most successful battle in WW2, where most of the soldiers from Dunkirk, and many more (1.5 Million soldiers) attacked the German army. 
> 
> Ice box: the word for "refrigerator" in the 1900's
> 
> Enjoy the read now!

"Thomas, that's enough! I told you to help your brother outside with the garden!" Niall yelled from the kitchen as he furiously scrubbed at the plates to get them cleaned. Most of the plates in the sink had already been washed, but he had forced himself to clean them again out of anxiety. It was a special day today.

"Ugh but Dad I'm too excited! I want to see dad!" Thomas grumbled, slumping down in a chair at the dinning room table, not following his fathers orders.

Niall wanted to throw the plates down across the ground and cry, he was too stressed to do this job, be a father with four children skittering around the house. It was constant whining, cleaning, yelling, and he had to admit there was many tears of frustration, too many in fact. This day was close to being another breakdown for him, but he felt too excited in the inside and could feel it boiling in his heart.

"Thomas, please your Daddy is really stressed trying to get everything cleaned and spotless for your father. You don't want me to tell him about how bad you were for not listening to me, do you?" Niall knew that would get his second oldest son out of his chair. And Thomas did as he was told, rushing off back into the backyard to help his older brother shovel out the veggies and put them in buckets to carry them inside for dinner. 

Niall had sighed in relief once the comfortable silence hung over him like a halo, rubbing a hand across his brows and blowing his cheeks out. He was just turning around to start washing again when he heard the small whine, and then that whine turning into a scream. He whipped his head towards the sound, seeing his only daughter, and youngest of the family at 6 years old, Virginia, crying and clutching the bear her other daddy shipped off as a first birthday present to her chest.

It was the only thing Harry had sent to them, after a year of him at war nothing came in the mail. Niall remembers the little bear in a box along with other things for the kids stuffed into his mailbox. The bear and everything else inside it were all dirty and ripped slightly from their journey through a war zone. Niall remembers it so clearly though, the way the little bear had a letter pinned to it's paw, Harry's handwriting written with a thick-inked pen that read 'I love you all, give this to my beautiful new little baby.' He's always wondered why Harry never sent him anymore mail the next five years after that one box, but he tries not to think of it.

He closed his eyes for just a second, hands coming up to run through his hair before he walked over and grabbed Virginia and hoisted her into his arms, hands brushing loose strands of long curly hair out of her face. Her big blue eyes wide, nose running and her body jolting when she sniffed.

"What's wrong, dumpling?" He asked, pecking her on the top of the head, she leaned into his touch, closing her eyes and digging her face into his neck. She didn't answer for a good minute, and he didn't push her, just let her cry till she lifted her head off of him and wiggled to get down.

He settled her down and then crouched down to her height, grabbing at his apron so it didn't get dirtied on the tile ground, which was another thing he needed to wash.

"Are you going to tell me what's wrong now?" He asked again, voice soft as he waited patiently.

"James, h-he threw a wooden truck at my head." She sobbed out, a hand coming out from holding onto her teddy to smooth across her temple where there was, in fact, a red spot swollen spot. 

Niall felt his shoulders slump and head duck down between his shoulders. The brat of the house seemed to be at it again--he was the total opposite to Harry who was kind and always seemed to find something to say or do to make people smile. But the blond had to realize he was the brat of the family when he was younger. At seven now, James should be getting out of that faze soon, and hopefully daddy Harry can get him out of it quicker.

"Where is he now?" He asked, getting up and squinting down the hallway of their country house. He couldn't find his second youngest child, and knew he must be hiding from punishment--a smart and sneaky child, definitely Harry's.

"He ran upstairs when I told I was gonna tell on him." Virginia sniffled, calming down now.

"Alright well sit in your chair and the table and I'll get you some ice in a minute, let me find your brother first so I can put him on time out." His daughter nodded, and then he was off in search throughout the house. Calling his sons name out in a stern, booming voice that echoed and bounced off the walls.

"James Styles, if you do not come here right this second, daddy will be very mad. You know what day it is today! And your Daddy is very busy." He stomped up the stairs, but stopped when he saw his son standing at the top of them, clutching his blanket that Harry had also shipped for him in the box.

"I'm sorry Daddy." James mumbled, bottom lip wobbling. He was trying to guilt-trip his father, but Niall was having none of that. But the blond knew when his husband would come home, he'd have trouble not breaking at the seams when they saw the look of doom James gave when he knew he was in trouble.

"I know you are, but you still need time out. Come now, in the kitchen for the time-out chair." Niall moved his hand out, waiting for James to slowly walk down the stairs and take it.

"Three minutes, no moving out of that chair till I say so. You know that." Niall patted at his sons back, and James slowly walked over, still gripping onto his blanket and then sitting himself down on the small plastic chair in the corner of the kitchen.

Niall then walked over to the ice box, grabbing some ice and placing it in a towel, wrapping it up in the towel and then walking over to his daughter that still sat with her hand lightly pressed to her temple.

"Now place this on your head where it hurts, don't move it and make sure the ice doesn't fall out. Good girl." Niall coaxed her into it, slowly pulling his hands away and letting his daughter hold it herself.

He got back to work after that, no distractions, and after three minutes he winked at James, a sign the boy could run off. He did, James bolting out of his chair, placing on his running shoes and rushing outside. It was a beautiful day outside, no wind but just the slightest breeze. It made Niall even happier. 

"Can I go outside too daddy?" Virginia said after a few minutes since James had rushed outside. He looked up from now drying the plates. Thinking on it for a second before nodding.

"Yes, but don't go by Lawrence when he goes to cut the wood after the garden, you know that already. Do you need help with your shoes?" He asked, stacking the plates and placing them in the wooden cabinets that lined the kitchen.

"No daddy, I'm okay." She said, setting the ice pack on the counter and then rushing off to start putting them on. Niall watched silently, stacking the cups and placing them in the cabinets also. He couldn't help but start smiling as Virginia ran out the door and started screaming. The breeze had picked up the dandelions and whirled the seeds across the lawn--it made his daughter look like an angel dancing in the clouds as she skipped across the yard. He felt this bubbling feeling inside of him, knowing that in just a few hours he'll be face to face with the husband he hasn't seen in six whole years. He thought of Harry whenever his mind would imagine angels, because he knew Harry was his dead or alive.

It was depressing, how all of a sudden his husband was ripped away from him, because truly Harry was dead to everything when he had left, becoming a ghostly memory in their own house. Niall was pregnant, bulging from his dress shirts and nightgowns, feeling kicks against his bladder that made him wince and had Harry put a soothing hand across his stomach. He was ready to burst, had a date planned and everything to get ready to meet little Virginia when Harry got the call from the British Army that they needed as much men as possible to join the army to fight against Japan and Germany, the main enemies. He remembers it clearly, laying on the couch with Harry behind him, arms wrapped around his waist with his fingertips lightly rubbing circles across the plump surface of his stomach. James was very young, laying in his crib upstairs, Lawrence and Thomas were playing cars by the fireplace. It was so peaceful and calm it made Niall feel all warm inside like nothing could ever hurt him or his family, but then the phones loud and obnoxious ring pounded throughout the air. It was loud enough that it always woke up James, and Harry immediately grabbed for the phone as Niall struggled to get up and waddle up the stairs, hearing James' cries. 

He then remembers going back down, shushing baby James and patting the infants bum to calm him. But then he froze as he walked into the living room, Harry's head in his hands, hair curled down to hide his whole face. Lawrence and Thomas had stopped playing with their toys, staring at their daddy with wide, scared eyes. Niall immediately felt worry burn in the pit of his gut, and he slowly sat down beside his husband, the only sounds in the room was the crackle of the fire and James' gurgles. 

"Babe? Darling are you okay?" Niall was blinking back the tears because he knew, he could just feel it. Winston Churchill, their prime-minister had told them they were at war, that they wouldn't stop, wouldn't surrender. And he knew from World War One, that they needed every man capable to fight. But he always thought, 'well maybe not Harry, maybe they won't find out about the gay couple and their little family in the countryside' but by the way Harry was reacting, the deathly silence that plagued the room. Niall knew. He knew what his husband was sobbing over, and knew his future was crumbling right in front of him. And he didn't know when he was going to be able to pick up the pieces again.

"I have to go." Harry croaked out, finally looking up but not meeting anyones eyes. He was just staring at nothing, in disbelief. Niall was too, he felt his throat closing in on him. Because just a minute ago he felt like the world was beautiful, but then it was ugly. 

"You-you can't, they'll-they'll kill you Harry. You saw World War One, they'll kill you!" Niall was sobbing now, and James was stirring in his arms, he was afraid he'd drop the little one. He felt so weak, he felt like all the energy was sucked right out of him. But Harry was shaking his head throughout the whole time Niall spoke, and the blond knew why also. 

"They'll find me, they'll nag me, I'll be a laughing stock across the town, and I need to fight for our rights...for our countries freedom. You have a reason to stay, I don't."

Niall shuffled forward, taking one hand off James to place on Harry's thigh. He gave his husband a stern look. 

"You do have a reason to stay. You have three-no-four children You'll miss the birth of your first baby girl, your kids will barely know you anymore when you come back." Niall probably looked ridiculous with the tears drowning him and snot slipping from his nose. But Harry was in the same state, and the curly lad grabbed the blond, tugging him onto his lap to hold him. And Niall cried for hours, Harry cried for hours, James, Lawrence, and Thomas cried seeing their daddies crying. 

It was heaven to hell in just minutes. 

He hated that he had to stay and take care of his children, but that was only the love for Harry speaking, he had to be grateful that he wasn't out their seeing blood, guts, and limbs detached from bodies on a daily basis. He saw his children's faces every day, he saw them laughing, crying, being stubborn and annoying. It was better than gunshots and bombs. 

Harry will probably come home traumatized, now that Niall really thinks deeply into it. He'll have troubles sleeping, loving again, looking at his children the way he used to. But Niall will get him back on his feet, home will bring him back to earth from the hell the army had buried him in. Because home is where the heart is, home is where sanity is. Yes, It was also hard for Niall as well during the war when he first had Virginia, first because he now had four children to take care of, and second because people would now look at him in disgust, wondering why he hadn't joined the war. When he was pregnant people understood, they saw a man with a real problem, not just a man. But now that Virginia had been born and there was no bump to prove his points, people would give him looks of disgust. Women would laugh at him and blow feathers at him, the little white things floating across his face and surrounding him. Feathers were the symbol of a chicken, a coward and a man that didn't want to fight for freedom, for rights. Even though people knew about World War One and how devastating it was, they still played these silly little games of hurting mens feeling, like war was a game. He wanted to just yell at them, say 'I'm the smart one, I'm here saving my own life so my children can grow up having a father!' 

He never did say anything, though.

He jolted from his thoughts when the back door opened, and his oldest son at ten years old came rushing into the house, boots tracking mud into the house as he carried two large pieces of wood, Thomas right behind him with two buckets of tomatoes, lettuce, and carrots. James was right on Thomas' tail with a small piece of wood and Virginia came rushing in with a stick and a rotten tomato.

"I'm helping daddy! Do you see me?!" She screamed out, rushing towards him and jumping into his arms, making Niall chuckle and struggle at first to keep her up.

"You're such a good girl." He smiled down at her in adoration as she shook the stick and fruit around in her hands, being proud she was 'helping.'

"Do you need more wood dad?" Lawrence asked, walking back into the kitchen, James right behind him. Thomas was at the kitchen table with the buckets settled on top of it. 

Lawrence was the big brother, the one that the other kids looked up to, and they followed him around almost anywhere. James would look up at his big brother like he was god, and Thomas would do the same, always wide-eyed and laughing at anything his big brother said or did. 

"Is the fireplace filled?" Niall asked, setting Virginia down and letting her take off her shoes.

"Yeah." Lawrence replied, slumping into a chair at the dining room table, James following, struggling to get into the chair that was higher up from his little limbs.

"Well then you boys are free for now. Go rest or play for the next half an hour before I have you clean your rooms." Niall shooed the boys off, them all happily obliging and rushing off to their rooms to have some rest. James and Thomas were more likely going to play during that time.

"Can I help you clean daddy? I don't want to play with my brothers, they're stinky." Virginia suddenly said, making him chuckle and roll his eyes. One minute she envied her brothers, another she loved them to death, and another she thought they were gross and never wanted to hang out with them again.

"How about you clean the tabletop? I'm going to mop the floors." Niall handed his daughter a wet cloth, letting her scamper towards the dining room table and jump onto one of the chairs to clean it. He went off to the storage closet down the hallway, grabbing his mop and pail and starting to clean the floors of the house. He would take quick glances at his daughter, smiling in amusement seeing her lean forward uncomfortably to get to the middle of the table.

 

"One hour to go before I have to go to the train station to pick your father, up! Everyone up and start cleaning your rooms!" Niall yelled as he rushed up the stairs, Virginia at his heels following him. She was a good help to him for the small half hour, and he made more progress then he had thought.

"Lawrence, out of bed. Start cleaning, now." Niall opened the door to his oldest sons bedroom, grumbling when he saw Lawrence still tangled up in the sheets, snoring away against his pillow.

"Lawrence Styles, up, now." Niall grabbed at the bedsheets, tugging them away from his son so the boy had no choice but to moan awake and slowly slide out of bed.

"I'm up, I'm up." Lawrence grumbled, swatting at his dad blindly in a sleepy gesture for Niall to leave the room. The blond listened, giving his son one last stern look before closing the door to his room to let him have some privacy.

It was then twenty minutes later when Lawrence came rushing down the stairs, James and Thomas, once again, hot on his heels. Both giggling and running around the house playing tag. Niall would usually put the two in the corner for doing that, since it was forbidden to play tag in the house because of last times events. But the blond was so anxious and worried about what was soon going to happen, he tried to occupy himself by cleaning, but soon he was just cleaning over things that had already been cleaned.

"Remember, you're watching your siblings while I'm gone." Niall reminded the oldest as he came into the kitchen. Lawrence tried grabbing a piece of bread cut up on the counter, but the blond lightly slapped his hand, making Lawrence recoil and frown.

"Did you hear me? And please don't touch that, I'm saving those for when your father comes home. I bought them fresh from the family a couple doors down." Niall ruffled Lawrence's head in slight apology for being strict at this time. The boy just nodded silently and walked back out of the room, making Niall sigh and shake his head. The blond never liked giving orders to his children, especially Lawrence who was surprisingly the easiest to make Niall break and apologize for his behaviour. Maybe it was because Lawrence was the oldest, he knew what was happening around him, more aware where his father actually was, what is happening around the world, why his other daddy is at home instead of at war. It was harder on the poor boy, and Niall wanted him comfortable and safe in his own home.

"Can you get your sister please? I want everyone here for a quick family meeting before I head out in a few minutes." Niall called to Lawrence who he knew was right outside the kitchen door. And a few minutes later he could here various footsteps padding into the room, chairs screeching against the ground, and then silence, waiting for him to turn around and speak.

"You all know where your daddy is going, right?" Niall asked, turning around and leaning his back against the counter, one hand holding a wet cloth still. He seemed to never let any of his cleaning supplies go, it was like a natural instinct to clean now.

"Yeah, daddy is going to pick up other daddy!" Virginia cheered, and James slapped his hands against the tabletop in excitement. Niall smiled slightly, enjoying the happiness that filled the atmosphere. It calmed his nerves the slightest bit.

"That's right. And it'll be your first time ever seeing him, Virginia." Niall said, clasping his hands in front of him, a fond smile on his face as his daughter squealed and nodded. It was truly terrifying, the realization that hit Niall a long time ago, that his daughter has never met her father. Or that James doesn't remember Harry, or that Thomas barely does. The only one that really remembered him was Lawrence, but again, the memories were vague in the boys head.

It broke Niall's heart, but maybe it could be mended back together. The blond could finally see his husband holding their children in his arms, could finally see his family whole for the first time.

"When are you leaving again daddy? I'm getting excited now!" Thomas said, jumping in his seat.

Niall looked at the clock that hung above the stove, and he felt a twist in his stomach.

"I should leave now."

 

He walked into the train station, one hand tightly gripping onto the other in nerves as he stood amongst the very large crowd of mostly women and children. He never really realized how nervous he was until he got himself alone in the car. His whole body was sweaty, hands slipping as they both squeezed onto the leather steering wheel so hard he thought it was going to bend. His heart was beating a hundred miles an hour, it felt like it was going to pop out of his chest. And his breathing was getting more rigid every minute he got closer to the station.

And now that he was here, waiting, his legs felt like jello. He didn't know if he could handle looking at Harry, seeing the man in the flesh for the first time in so, so long. Because he knew he was going to be different, way different compared to when he was in his early twenties. Harry was 25 now, his hair is probably short because of cutting it off for the war. Niall was used to the long locks, not an army haircut. He'd probably have a good stubble going too, there probably wasn't time to there. Niall was worried he'd not notice him, looking at a whole different person. 

Six years, six years apart from each other. Niall had this sudden thought swarm into his mind, and he was suddenly feeling like he was going to hyperventilate. Anxiety beating down on his brain. 

What if Harry didn't want him anymore? What if he found love in someone else? What if he didn't want the kids anymore? What if he took one look at Niall, and saw that he was uglier now, not the Niall he married, and ran away?

He wiped the tears that were starting to slip down his face, he was trying not to have a god damned anxiety attack in the middle of the station. But people had to give him a break, six years feels like a millennium when your loved ones are separated from you. And even though he got the date Harry were coming home a couple weeks ago, it came so fast and now he wasn't prepared. Or really, he was trying to get prepared, but honestly, nothing could prepare him for this moment.

He flinched when he heard the horn of the train, and women started to chatter, some leaning over to look at the train. It made Niall's insides turn, and his feet weren't wanting to move from where he stood, he was just glued to the spot on the pavement. Hands shaking terribly, eyes blinking back the tears that, to no avail, kept falling.

The train's horn went off again, he had to grab at his chest and pat at it. Fan his face so he wouldn't faint. He tried his hardest to calm himself, his eyes widening when the front of the train came into view, the steam flowing out the top of it, wheels chugging forward against the tracks. He could see the men's hands sticking out from the windows of the train, waving at no one in particular, just really anymore, but knowing their loved one was in that crowd.

What if one of those waving hands was his husbands? Was that Harry waving at the crowd knowing he was in it? He was a complete mess by now, but he didn't show it, or at least he tried not to, hands fiddling in front of him, bottom lip sucked between his teeth. His body as straight as an arrow. 

The train came to a slow stop then, and the crowd of women was now cheering so loudly his ears were ringing. He didn't bother covering them though, he was just so into his thoughts, trying so hard to keep himself tamed. He felt like he was going to explode inside, he wanted the people to hurry up and open the doors to the train carts so he could see the men flood out into the group of women, conjoining with them like a missing puzzle piece. But then again he wanted this to go as slow as possible, because he didn't know if he was going to faint or not. What if his husband's face was the first one he saw when the doors opened? Or would he be aimlessly looking for them for hours because he didn't recognize Harry?

He let out a shaky breath, licking at his lips and blinking back the sweat that was forming across his brows. He closed his eyes, could feel his eyelashes sticking together from tears that were starting to dry. He tried to feel everything that was around, every short gust of wind, every sound, every feeling that washed over his body like a hurricane. And that seemed to get him back to a slightly normal state, and when he opened his eyes and the doors to the train opened, he took a deep breath, letting it out, then taking another deep breath in.

Men swarmed out into the station, some pushing through the crowd like maniacs. Others just standing around the front, walking around like chickens with their heads cut off. But no one looked like Harry, or looked similar to the husband he remembered.

He wrapped his arms around himself, rubbing at his biceps as he started to slowly take one foot in front of the other, making his way through the crowd calmly. He looked around him, almost smiling fondly when he would see women being picked up into their mans arms. Or when he saw the happy tears flowing down both the man and woman's faces when they looked into each others eyes. He hoped that was what him and Harry was going to look like.

He stopped when he got to the side of the crowd, at the end of the train. He couldn't push himself any further to the middle of the front because women were starting to get anxious, pushing and shoving past happy couples to find their husband or family member. He was starting to choke up when the last of the men started to get off the train, he was sure Harry wrote to him that he was coming on the evening train. But he couldn't see him anywhere.

It was getting harder and harder to keep himself calm, and he thanked god he didn't bring the kids. Or else they would've been having a panic attack also seeing their daddy look so distressed.

Couples and families were starting to leave now, and Niall was now getting impatient and anxious, and he was now shoving through the crowd, tears escaping his eyes, some sobs sneaking out of his mouth. He whipped his head towards the front of the train, seeing one of the conductors sitting by it, writing something down in his book.

The blond rushed over, shoving past more people till he was right in front of the man.

"Excuse me." He croaked out, a sob leaving his mouth. He couldn't contain himself anymore, panic was rising throughout his body like a red hot wave.

The man looked up, looking unfazed by the blonds distressed expression, he just cleared his throat, blinked at him, and then closed his book, setting the pen and notebook inside his jacket.

"Yes." The man said flatly.

"M-my names Niall H-horan. M-my, u-uhm, my friend-yeah my friend, I can't find h-im." Niall was hiccuping, his face red and lip in a dreadful pout. He looked too wrecked to have Harry be just a good friend, but he did it so the man would actually help him, instead of look at him in disgust and call him a fag. He hoped the man would just let it slide, he looked like he didn't care by his unemotional expression.

"I'm sorry lad but I can't help you out, maybe you got the times wrong from your mate. I don't have a list to check and they didn't come to me asking for your name."The man shrugged, not taking one last glance at him before he got back on the train.

Niall felt like he was going to scream.

He turned around, crying like a baby as he clutched at the front of his shirt and rushed off to get to his car. He knew he probably wasn't good to drive, being a wreck like this would surely get him into a car crash. So he just stumbled into his car and sat with his head rested on the steering wheel, sobbing so hysterically he was worried he'd hurt himself.

 

He almost screamed when he heard a knock on the window, his head flying up from laying on the steering wheel. His first instinct was to yell at whoever had disturbed him, so he rolled down his window, but then a mans hand settled on the car, the person leaning down so their face was close to the blond's.

Niall felt like his heart just landed in his gut, like his lungs just collapsed, like his body had just stopped working right at the second he recognized that face.

"Mind if I hitch a ride? And I do have to say, you look very sexy, but probably more sexy when you're not crying. Also, do you mind if I ask, are you married?" Niall was speechless, and he couldn't help but squeal and frantically grab for the door handle, opening the door and flinging his arms around his husbands neck. 

"Fuck, Harry, oh my god." The blond cried, hands tightening around Harry's neck. The younger male didn't really look any different compared to when he was in his early twenties, thank god, the only differences was the curly locks he had before, were now shaved and cut off showing off his sharp jawline and making him look weirdly younger and that he looked way more manly, buff shoulders, large biceps, still very tall, and he had a noticeable stubble going across his jawline and around his lips. 

"You look like a wreck babe." Harry sighed out when they pulled apart just the slightest bit. He had tears in his eyes, giving the blond a shaky smile. 

"I thought you weren't coming, I couldn't s-see you in the-the crowd. I thought-" Niall was just babbling, grabbing onto the back of Harry's neck tightly, cheek smoothing against his husbands chest, taking in the smell that was sadly unfamiliar to him. And now he knew why Virginia would burry her face into his neck, the smell of her father was familiar, the smell of safety and love. It was an instant relaxation, and he could feel his body immediately becoming stress-free. He wanted to be enveloped in this feeling, in this smell. It brought him back to the good days, to when he had Harry's presence around him every day. 

"I can't-I don't know what to do. with myself" Niall was just saying random words, he really didn't know what to do. He couldn't drive feeling this kind of buzz flowing through his body, and Harry noticed that, his large hands rubbing along his sides and shoulders in comfort. 

It was a few minutes later when the blond was finally at a calm state. He felt immediately empty when the curly lad let go and started to pack his things into the trunk. 

"God I missed this thing, did you give it a new paint job babe?" Harry asked when he had finished packing, a hand slapping down against the top of the top of the car when he slammed the trunk closed. Niall had to come back to reality, his mind all fuzzy and happy. 

"Yeah, the-the mechanic downtown did it for me for free." Niall mumbled, moving forward to run his own fingers across the car. He had totally forgotten about getting that paint job for the car, since it was about two years ago, but again, Harry hadn't been with him for six.

"It's going to be hard getting used to everything again. This will take months for me to get back to being a normal man with children and a beautiful husband." Harry mumbled as he looked around the train station. He probably was remembering when they took the kids on the train to go shopping in London sometimes. 

"Ready?" Niall asked after a couple seconds of just letting Harry take everything in. The curly lad looked down, giving the blond a smile and nodding. He walked towards Niall, grabbing his hips and pulling the blond in once again. They kissed, long and thoughtfully for a few seconds. They both pulled away when they heard the sound of muffled moans, and they looked over to see a couple having a sex in the backseat of their own car a few parking spots down. They could see the woman on all fours, mouth opened, eyes closed, the man still in his uniform behind her, rocking into her. It shook the car, and it made Niall blush and Harry's hands tighten across his waist. 

"Ready." Harry finally replied, and they both pulled away to get into the car. The image of the couple still imprinted into their minds. Niall wished he could just grab Harry and tug him into the backseat also, have Harry fuck into him just like that man was doing. But patience was a virtue, and Niall had to wait. He'll get it sometime. 

 

Throughout the car ride home, Niall's nerves were starting to grow back. And he could tell his husband was starting to get antsy with worry. He couldn't imagine how Harry was feeling at the moment, finally getting to see his children after six long years. He was probably worried the kids forgot about him, or didn't like him, or would reject him when they would finally reunite. Harry must've also thought a lot about Virginia, the daughter he had never seen before. The daughter that was still in Niall's stomach when he had went off to war.

He decided to try and get Harry less-stressed. He took one last side-glance at his husband beside him, and then spoke softly. 

"They really missed you. They got really excited when I told them the news a couple weeks ago that their daddy was finally coming home."

Niall could see Harry's face light up a little bit when he heard that, head looking up from his lap, listening.

"Even Virginia was excited, and she hasn't even met you yet." Niall said, and Harry let out small chuckle, a smile finally appearing on his face. Making the blond feel a little better knowing his husband looked less strained.

"What if they get scared of me? What if they don't like me because I'm not what they remembered me to be? Or will Virginia even except me?" Harry was the one blabbering off now, eyes trained on his lap again, green eyes wide in thought.

Niall settled one hand on his younger husbands knee, squeezing it assuringly.

"I haven't stopped talking about you to them. I read the letters you sent to them before they go to bed. It's funny, they seem to get better sleep knowing their other daddy is okay and safe." Niall flickered his gaze back towards Harry, smiling seeing his husband look so happy.

"That's-that's amazing." Harry sighed out, resting his forehead against the cool window. 

"Don't worry love, they'll love you no matter what. It's been a long time, yeah, but soon enough they'll forget all about me and start climbing on you like monkeys. I'm getting tired of being their playground." Harry chuckled, and Niall joined in. It was a nice moment, and it seemed to calm the atmosphere throughout the rest of the ride until they finally pulled into the driveway of their perfect little country house.

 

"Ready?" Niall asked, him being the only one making a move to walk towards the house. Harry was just standing by the car, acting like he had to be invited into his own home.

Niall stopped, frowning and shaking his head, rushing towards his husband and grabbing at him. And once they were holding onto each other, they both then started to walk up the driveway towards the house, and there was no turning back once they got onto the front porch.

"I'll do the honours." Niall said, excitement bubbling in his stomach as he opened the front door and stepped into the house. He didn't expect Harry to step in, seeing him still standing on the porch, looking around at everything like it was new. Niall didn't really change much to the house since Harry left, he had made a promise to himself to try and keep everything as close to the same as possible. Only so when Harry did come back, he would feel at home once again.

"Guess who's home!" Niall singed, smiling widely when he heard the frantic footsteps rushing down the stairs and down the hallway. Lawrence was at the front door first, and the poor lad froze up once he finally came face to face with his father. And it looked like Harry had the same problem, just staring at his oldest son blankly, not sure how to react.

By now, James, Virginia, and Thomas were at the door also, and they had stopped behind their oldest brother. Staring at their other father in awe. Virginia looked confused, and didn't really know what her emotions should be, she looked half happy half nervous. But either way, it was a beautiful sight for Niall, and he couldn't help but chuckle.

"Well? Someone do something!" Niall yelled out, but still, no movements. And Niall frowned once again. 

"Lawrence? Do you remember daddy? Do you remember Harry?" He asked, gulping loudly.

It was a silence after that, Niall was waiting impatiently for the answer that would get everyone going. The younger kids depended on their older brother, wanted to get the okay to finally take the last step and open up to Harry, that they knew Niall had said to be their other father. 

Lawrence seemed to want to take his time, scanning his eyes up and down Harry, checking him over, testing the water. He then looked back at Niall who was starting to get worried also. And when he looked back at Harry, no emotions showing whats so ever, both men couldn't help but hold their breaths.

"I missed you, I really missed you daddy." And that brought a flood of relief that consumed the two boys bodies. And Harry almost fell on his arse when Lawrence came rushing into him, hands wrapping along his neck and legs wrapping along his torso. And after that, the other kids followed. James and Thomas rushing forward and grabbing onto Harry's legs. But throughout all the chaos, Harry couldn't help but stare at Virginia, and Virginia was staring right back at Harry. It was like an instant connection that flowed through both of them, like a telepathic connection or something that just hung in the air between their gazes. But suddenly the little girl was smiling wildly, rushing forward and with no hesitation grabbing onto Harry also. 

Niall just watched fondly from the entrance of the house, getting that feeling that he said he wished he could feel, rolling into his soul. He was finally seeing his family whole, right in front of his eyes. There was no separation, there was no need for letters, there was no need for sadness, no seas separating them. They had everything they needed now, right here. And he hopes that now, he can say that this will last forever.

 

"Get comfy, rest your feet. You had a long journey. I'm making a nice feast for tonight." Niall said, helping his husband get comfortable and used to their home once again. The kids were jumping around alongside them, all desperate to talk their fathers ear off for hours on end.

"A feast? God I can't wait, haven't had that in forever. God damned food from the camps was disgusting." Harry groaned, mouth watering at just the thought of rich food on his tongue. The government said that he would have amazing food, but really it was nothing but stale bread and sloppy canned food that looked more like something they scooped up from the trenches.

"Daddy, don't swear!" James suddenly gasped, lunging onto Harry's lap and giggling when Harry recoiled and grunted loudly. It got Thomas and Virginia into a riot too, all three of them jumping around the couch, laughing, squealing, and screaming.

"Hey, hey, hey! Off, off! Your daddy is exhausted. If you want to spend time with him, just sit with him for a while. You can play with daddy later." Niall yelled, making the three youngsters obey immediately and sit nicely beside Harry. It impressed Harry a lot, he remembered vaguely when he had to do the punishments for Lawrence because Niall felt too bad about it. Now look at him. He changed more then he thought.

 

It was half an hour later when Niall called everyone in for dinner. All four children rushing off immediately towards the kitchen. Harry following swiftly behind them, dying to finally get a taste of real food. And Harry never seemed to get prepared for the look and smell that lingered into his senses when he stepped foot into the kitchen.

It smelt like fresh cooked bread, and the soup steamed on the table as it sat in a large steal pot. There was a turkey on the table beside it, cooked to a mouth-watering brown colour, it also steaming into the air.

Niall smiled, knowing his husband would react like this. It made him feel humble knowing he could give Harry something magnificent for his first time back. Yes, they didn't have this all the time, usually it was just vegetables from their garden, or in the winter, bread and sandwiches made with ingredients from the stores downtown. But it was a day of celebration, a day for their family to finally get to know each other. No wars separating them, no pain, no loss. It brought Niall almost in tears as everyone got into their seats at the table, him sitting down beside Harry. 

"How about a little prey before we start? You know that Thomas." Niall scolded, seeing the little boy trying to sneak a piece of biscuit onto his plate. But he quickly recoiled at his fathers words, and everyone grabbed hands, closing their eyes as Niall mumbled the words under his breath.

"Amen." Everyone said, and then everyone, including Harry, started pigging out. No one hesitating to grab for anything that resembled food. The blond just sat there, hands folded onto his lap as he he watched his family dig into the delicious foods he made. Finally seeing a full family dinner after six years.

"You going to eat love?" He felt a hand on his arm, and he whipped his head towards Harry, who was smiling lightly at him. But Niall couldn't help but chuckle, seeing his husband trying to chew with his mouth completely stuffed with turkey and soup. The blond had to put his hand to his mouth, a blush growing across his cheeks.

"I'm going to, just, taking in all this." Niall mumbled, giving Harry a reassuring smile and letting him go back to shovelling down the dinner. But eventually the blond did eat, and he had to say he was proud of his cooking, he had gotten help from the elderly lady across the street from their home a week after he got the news his husbands were coming back. He wanted everything to be like a piece of heaven, and he seemed to have succeeded.

 

"Love, you really don't have to, honestly." Harry grumbled as he tried to grab for the plates Niall was stacking one by one into his arms. The blond refused to have his husband do any inch of work for tonight. Harry had worked his ass off for six full years, and he wanted to have him appreciate the surroundings of their home again. And doing work around the house was the opposite to that.

"Don't you dare, go relax, turn on the radio. You haven't heard that in a long time." Niall shooed Harry off, the man standing around the kitchen waiting to be ordered to do something. And he seemed to be becoming stubborn, pouting at the blond as Niall walked back and forth from the table to the sink, dunking the cutlery, plates, and cups into the soapy water.

"Ni-"

"No, you have had no rest for such a long time and I'm making sure you have some quality time with your children. You don't come home from work to do more work, not today." Niall moved over to Harry, hands moving up to rest across his broad shoulders. The blond could tell his husband was overwhelmed with the love he was giving him, and he couldn't be happier with the outcome.

Harry sighed, grabbing Niall's hands and moving them back down to caress them. A small smile on his face as he stared down at his tanned hands enveloping Niall's pale ones. And finally he walked off into the living room. A couple minutes later, Niall could hear the radio flick on, a mouthed voice of a radio host roaring out of the speakers as he started to wash the dishes again. 

 

"I'll never forget today." Harry sighed out as he looked into the full-body mirror hung on the wall in their master bedroom. Niall had just walked into the room after making sure all the kids were asleep, and smiled at Harry's words. 

"Me neither." The blond mumbled, moving forward and wrapping his arms around his husbands waist, kissing at his shoulder blades and back muscle. He felt Harry place his hands on top of Niall's, thumbs rubbing across his knuckles. 

Harry then turned around, Niall's hands going limp at his sides, a smile forming across his face when Harry moved to wrap his arms around Niall's waist then. 

"Mmm, time to ourselves now?" Harry mumbled, moving closer to Niall, pulling Niall in so they were chest to chest. Niall couldn't help but move his hands up and down Harry's muscular arms, taking in the collection of tattoos he had forgotten about. 

Harry had started to move his hands along his sides now, both of them feeling each other up, taking in their touch. 

Niall just had his nightgown on, so all he did was softly push Harry away, the man turning and settling himself on the bed. The blond then slowly let one sleeve of his long shirt fall off, then the other, and then the full gown slipped off, him wearing nothing under it. And Harry's eyes immediately widened, breath hitching. Harry hasn't seen Niall naked in what feels like forever, and now he has to take it all in. 

"Babe." Harry groaned out, gasping when Niall lightly pushed him back and then kissed up his legs and then to his torso, hands moving under his shirt until it got bunched up to his armpits. The blond grabbed at the fabric, readjusting himself so he was now straddling his husband. Harry lifted his arms then, letting Niall tug it off and throw it behind him. 

"The kids." Harry mumbled, but moaned right after when the blond started sucking at his neck, pale fingers raking down his chest, catching at his nipples making them hard. 

"They sleep like rocks, can barely get them up in the morning. And I just checked, all dead asleep." Niall croaked out, straightening himself up, still straddling Harry. He bit his lip and stared down at his husband, finally getting to see his torso. And it was truly a frightening sight, scars covered the skin, yellowed bruises were around his abs, and it didn't dawn on Niall until he leaned forward that there was a bullet hole wound at Harry's shoulder. 

"Why didn't you tell me?" The blond asked, voice wobbly as he carefully caressed the large scar. Harry grabbed for his hand, moving it up to kiss at Niall's knuckles to calm him. He then sat up with the blond still secured onto his lap, arms moving around his waist. 

"Because I didn't want you worrying. You were a wreck when I left and I couldn't bare the thought of you crying more then you already were. You had the kids to take care of, a household to run, and food to put on the table. I refused to deprive you of doing all those things by scaring the living daylights out of you by saying I got shot." Niall whimpered at that, burying his face back into Harry's neck, but this time just taking in his smell again, trying to get it to become familiar again. 

Niall pulled away after a few minutes of just crying, Harry rubbing his back still as he looked into his husbands eyes. And it was like the blond could see the whole universe in those green eyes, he could see his past, present, and future. It was like the key to everything was in his husbands eyes, and Niall couldn't help but place his hands on either side of Harry's face, thumb rubbing across his cheekbones. The blond stared into those eyes and he swore his whole life flashed before him, in a really, really good way. 

"I love you." He said, and then he lunged forward, kissing Harry, letting their tongues mix together, have their bodies mould together as Harry fell back onto the bed. His arms still wrapped tightly around Niall's waist. 

"I thought about you every night," Harry breathed out, flipping them and watching seductively as Niall spread his legs, showing the curly lad his hole. Harry quickly un-did his pants, throwing them off and then crawling back onto the bed. Kissing at Niall's feet, then ankles, then up his one leg till he got to the blonds thigh, sucking in a bruise on either side making Niall shiver and jolt his bum off the bed. 

"Harry, please, fuck me." Niall could barely speak, his breathing so erratic as he felt Harry's lips brush against his hole, then his balls and up his dick till they stopped at the tip. Niall was leaking, trying desperately to keep himself still, but his hips had a mind of its own, bucking and twitching upwards into Harry's mouth. 

"Patience, I want to take-in every bit of you love." Harry mumbled, and then suddenly roughly licked Niall's tip, quickly moving off it and traveling his tongue up the blonds torso, then latching onto one of his nipples. 

Harry did that for a while, licking and sucking all over Niall's body, the blond not feeling the usual tickle of the younger males curls, but now the pleasurable scrape of Harry's stubble. He had sucked dark bruises across Niall's neck and collarbones and then moved back down his body till he get to his dick again. And Niall thought he had to beg again, could see the teasing look in Harry's eyes, his tongue still out but hovering dangerously along the base of his member. But then he licked a couple strips up his cock, and Niall arched his back in ecstasy. 

"H-Harry, baby." Niall gasped out, hands moving down to his husbands hair as he sucked Niall into his mouth, the blond suddenly enveloped into the heat of Harry's mouth. His whole body was tense, breath caught in his throat at the feeling he hasn't felt in years. It was only his hands and fingers that satisfied him, but now he got the real thing. 

Harry let Niall fall from his mouth, and then kissed down the blond's groin till he got to his hole, hands grabbing behind Niall's knees and spreading them till they were up against his chest. The blond's bum on full view for Harry and only Harry. 

"Pl-ease." Niall hiccuped, eyes blown wide looking up at the ceiling. He felt so vulnerable under Harry's gaze, and he felt himself spurt out more pre-cum at the feeling of finally being manhandled. Harry's hand gripping his thighs, leaving bruises. 

He flinched when Harry spat at his hole, making it clench against the sudden coolness. But he didn't have time to gasp before Harry was plunging his tongue in and out of him, licking around his rim, nipping at it. The curly lads scruff now feeling amazing against his entrance, scraping lightly against it, making the blond speechless.

Harry gave his hole a kiss and then looked up, spreading Niall's legs from where they were clamped against the blonds own chest so he could look up at Niall. Niall looking back with his bottom lip wobbling and eyes wide, begging for his husband to touch him more. 

"I missed your taste babe, fuck I want you every day now." Harry's words that went through his raspy, low voice sent Niall squealing against the bed, head flying back against the covers and hands gripping the sheets. He didn't even think about the kids, he thought about the kids for years and years on end and his whole world revolved around them. But now it was just him and Harry, husband to husband. 

Harry chuckled and dived back in, lapping at it and pounding his tongue in and out of the blond's hole till Niall was almost off the bed in pleasure. Niall was so close, he could feel it building at the pit of his stomach, feeling his muscles tensing and then un-tensing. But Harry knew that too, and quickly backed off the blond, a cheeky grin on his face. 

Niall whipped his head up, catching his breath for a second before speaking. 

"Come back here, don't-don't tease anymore." Niall saw Harry walk away, and his heart sunk for only a second until he saw Harry reach for the bedside table drawers. Harry was fishing around them for a while until Niall spoke. 

"What are you looking for, babe?" Harry looked up from the drawer, looking puzzled as he closed it and walked back over. He was naked, and Niall couldn't help but lick his lips when he saw his cock bobbing against his abs, also oozing pre-cum. 

"The uh, the condoms. I thought we put them in the bedside table?" Niall then got the lightbulb of realization, sitting up. 

"We used the last one on the day before you had to leave. Remember? They would've went expired if I kept them for that long anyways." Niall sighed out, and Harry looked disappointed, his dick starting to soften. But Niall wouldn't allow that, and quickly shuffled onto his knees on the floor, grabbing Harry's cock and bringing it into his mouth, making the man groan loudly. 

"What are we gonna do? Wanna fuck you." Harry mumbled in-between his deep breaths as he combed his fingers through Niall's hair. The blond just looked up from sucking, mouth stretched against his husbands cock. He didn't say anything for a little bit until he felt Harry buck back into him, Niall quickly pulling off and getting up off the ground to tug Harry down into a messy kiss. 

"You can do that later, maybe tomorrow or whenever I can get another couple packs of them. You know how rare they are these days, people just keep having kids." Niall chuckled out when they pulled apart, but Niall gave Harry a sly smile, taking one of the curly lads hands and moving it behind him to the blond's bum. 

"But there's solutions." Niall bit his lip and then scrambled back onto the bed, flopping onto his back and spreading his legs once again. Harry rushing back onto the bed also, grabbing Niall's thighs and dragging him forward so face was buried right back inside him. Niall cried out, letting Harry eat him out a little more before pushing him off and forcing Harry onto his back. 

Niall climbed onto Harry, moving around till his bum was in Harry's face and his was right in front of Harry's cock. The blond let out one last breath before he wrapped his tongue back around Harry, moaning loudly when he felt one finger enter him. 

They went on like that for a while until Niall had to get his mouth off Harry to breath, and because he had to moan loudly at the feeling of his orgasm quickly closing in on him with three fingers pounding into his hole. He just squeezed Harry's dick, quickly rubbing up and down with his fist until they were both cumming. 

Both of them twitched, catching their breaths until Niall shakily got off his husband, both moving up the bed till they were tangled in the sheets, Niall's head rested on Harry's chest. The blond smiled at the heartbeat he heard, another sign that this was reality, that this was happening and he finally had Harry back in his arms. 

"6 fucking years." Harry breathed out, shaking his head up at the ceiling. Niall frowned and nodded, but shook it off and smiled, remembering where he was in the present time, not where he was in the past. 

"And 6 more, but with you in it, yeah?" 

"Yeah." 

 

He awoke to sunshine falling across his face, it brushing across his face in comfort. It looked to be another beautiful day out.

His body was still coated in a layer of sweat, Harry and him had got up again at 6 o'clock in the morning, making out and letting Harry finger him until he came again. Harry had cum untouched just by the sounds of Niall's moans and the feeling of the blond's walls clenching around his fingers. He probably imagined his cock up there, probably envied the feeling. It sent a blush up Niall's cheeks remembering the scene that happened just a few hours ago. 

He noticed though when he blinked down, seeing that he wasn't laying across an equally sweaty chest, but it was just the covers to the bed. He knotted his brows together in confusion until he heard the squeals and fast feet moving across the house downstairs. And there it was, Harry's laugh, so loud and beautiful. It gave Niall chills. 

When the smallest things happen or get recognized, like Harry laughing, Harry's tattoos, the sex, the feeling of their family being whole, the family dinners, and just Harry's touch. It makes the blond just as much happier to be alive right now, at this moment he felt like he was immortal, no one could stop him and his family now. The war was over, families were reunited. 

He got up, legs still lightly shaky and head still fuzzy as he grabbed for his boxers, pants and shirt, putting them all on and then slowly making his way downstairs. 

Once he got down the steps, he gasped seeing James and Thomas rushing after each other around the house, flying past him and then into the living room. Niall whipped his head towards the kitchen, smelling the breakfast in the air. He tried to ignore the boys, and when he saw Harry standing shirtless by the oven, something sizzling on top of a pan. The blond immediately forgot, letting the two rush around as he rubbed his hands down Harry's back that also had scars and nasty bruises on them, but he didn't want to bring it up, so he just kissed at them, sending a shiver rippling down Harry's spine. 

"Good morning babe." Harry chuckled, twisting around and caging the blond in his arms, the tongs still in one of his hands. 

Niall breathed in Harry's scent once again at the touch, and then looked up. "What are you making?"

"French toast, I saw you had some left over bread from last nights dinner, so I decided to cook something up." Harry then turned back around, letting Niall just lean against his back, the blonds eyes closed and cheek smushed against the skin. Niall would never let Harry go, the feeling felt too good to throw away. 

"Daddy, you're up!" He blinked his eyes opened when he saw Virginia rush into the kitchen from the living room, long brown curly hair all jumbled up on top of her head. Her big blue eyes wide as she looked up at him, tugging at his pants. 

"Yes I am dumpling." He tried to smile through his tired faze, and now groan when Virginia started to try and climb up his legs. She was whining, saying 'daddy' over and over again. He was too tired to deal with all the kids, even just one. He should be used to it, and he is, but he's usually not being fingered and rimmed till he blacks out all night. 

He settled for combing his fingers through Virginia's curls, caressing her scalp with his eyes still closed. And Virginia soon got bored of begging and quickly ran off to find her brothers or toys to play with. 

"You okay love?" Harry asked after they were alone in the kitchen, Niall's body still leaned up against Harry's. 

"M'fine, just tired. Not used to all this." Niall opened his eyes into cracks, looking up at his husband who was looking over his shoulder down at him, a small amused smile on his face. 

"You'll have to, I'm not going anywhere." Harry joked making Niall muffle a laugh into Harry's skin. 

"Good." 

 

"Would you like to go to church this morning? I'd like to have everyone meet you again, catch up on some things. The kids and I haven't been there in a while also." Niall said after he gulped down the last of his breakfast. Harry was across from him at the table, making sure James and Virginia didn't drop their food or make a mess since they were new to learning how to eat with forks. 

"Of course love, why haven't you been going?" Harry furrowed his brows, leaning back against his chair. He still made sure to keep an eye on the two younger kids, watching as they struggled to hold their forks and shakily bring the food to their mouths without dropping it back onto their plate or laps. 

"Just, didn't want anyone calling me out for not going to the war. You know how people were, I got called enough names as it was when I was pregnant, didn't want anymore for being 'unmanly' when I showed my face in this town instead of where you were." Niall shrugged and Harry frowned, pouting at Niall's words. But he looked to hold what he was going to say to himself, seeing that Lawrence was getting intrigued into the conversation. Whenever war was brought up, the oldest was right under their noses, waiting to hear anything about it, since Niall wouldn't talk about war with him. More like refused to since it was always a sensitive topic for him since Harry was in the war. 

"Alright well everyone should get ready." Harry sighed out, he still seemed pretty weird, acting strange right after Niall had mentioned the disrespect he was getting. 

"Lawrence you remember your Sunday clothes, help your brothers and sister get their own on. Please." Niall gave Lawrence a stiff smile and watched as the four kids got off their chairs and rushed off down the hallway and up the stairs. 

They sat in silence after that, and Niall picked at his fingers, trying to understand why Harry looked so angry. But then the curly lad spoke, and he sounded calm, but it was more an angry calm. 

"Who called you those names? When you were pregnant with Virginia?" 

"Uhm, just people around the neighbourhood, randoms on the street. I had to ask your mom to pick things up for me. But it wasn't a big deal I promise, I just stayed in the house, and I got what I needed anyways." Niall shrugged it off like it wasn't a big problem, and it really wasn't. Harry's mother did wonders for him and the kids. And everyone had a good portion of food on their plates, it wasn't like they were starving or on the edge of death. But Harry's expression never changed, he still looked distressed. 

"So you felt unsafe outside and in public for six years?" Harry asked, and Niall gulped, not really wanting to admit that, yeah he kind of was since he didn't have his partner with him. But that was normal these days, when men went off to war, women were left to fend for themselves, working in factories or farms to feed their families.

"I did a little, but when I was home I felt completely safe, and that was where I was mostly anyways. Please Harry don't stress about that, live in the present, not in the future." Niall held his breath, waiting for his husband to say something, the stone expression Harry was holding was honestly scaring the blond. And it was like he saw a glimpse of war in those eyes. 

"Lets get ready, the kids are probably waiting for us." Harry said, getting up and walking towards the hallway, but he stopped at the door to the kitchen, looking over his shoulder, waiting for Niall to follow him. And the blond happily complied, relieved he didn't have to talk about the dark days anymore. 

 

Niall pulled up across the street from the church, his bottom lip sucking in-between his teeth as he looked at all the people walking into the church nervously. He felt regret boiling in his gut, but he knew he couldn't turn back now, but it wasn't like Harry wouldn't mind turning around also, the curly lad looked just as nervous. 

"Ready? You all know your manors in the church, right?" Niall asked as he turned around in his seat, seeing all four of them packed into the backseat, but it was a large car, and James and Virginia easily shared a seat. 

Everyone nodded, and then they all slowly got out of the car, holding hands across the road and then walking up the pathway towards the church. Harry's hand was sweaty against Niall's, squeezing harshly. But Niall let his husband crush his hand, because the curly lad hadn't been to this church in forever or spoken to the people here in a while. 

It also gave them worries because of the secrets they had to contain while going to church. People thought they were just friends that went together with their kids on weekends. It sounded like they would easily get caught, but whenever one of the kids called out daddy, the two would've already had a plan who responded and who didn't. It was tiring, yes, but anything to keep their kids safe. 

So when they got to the doors, they immediately let go of each other, walking into the church and smiling for the crowd. There was way more men now, all with their wives hanging off their arms, family members swarming them. It was a happy sight, and both Harry and Niall wished they could join in, but they both stood stock still by the doors until someone shouted their names. 

"Harry, Niall! God I haven't seen you two in ages, you both look different. How are ya?" It was Ronald, one of the elderly in the church, he had three sons around the same age as Harry and Niall. He looked delighted to see them, a large welcoming smile on his face.

"Where did you boys deport to? I'd love to know." Niall froze, taken back that the man had gone straight to war. It offended the blond a little bit. It was only one bloody day after coming back from the hell that was that war, and this ignorant old snot had to bring it right back up again like they were talking about a vacation? 

Niall changed his mind about Ronald, he didn't like this man one bit. 

"U-uhm, first it was Dunkirk, then we got deported to D-Day." Harry stuttered out. He stepped forward a little bit, trying to block the old man from looking at Niall, getting Ronald to focus on him only. 

"Wow, you were at the big day weren't you? What a show that must've been, eh?" Ronald chuckled out, and Niall noticed Harry's fists clench at his sides, and that seemed to be the queue to move on. 

"Uhm, sorry to interrupt but we need to get the kids sat down." Niall gave the man a forced smile and then grabbed Harry's arm, tugging his husband down the aisle, the kids following behind them. 

When they did get settled, Niall was getting worried again, seeing the stone expression back against Harry's face. His fists were still clenched and he was staring down at his feet. The blond didn't really know what to do, and Lawrence was starting to stare, eyes widening and shifting from Niall to Harry worriedly. 

"Harry, babe please, Lawrence is starting to worry. You're okay, he's gone." Harry seemed to stare for another second before snapping out of his daze, looking at Niall and then at Lawrence who was still looking at him with wide eyes. 

"I'm okay, just, just don't like talking about that kind of stuff." Harry gave everyone a smile and that was it, it was back to happiness. But Niall couldn't help but wonder what went through his husbands mind, but then again if he knew, it would probably ruin the blond also.

 

They walked out of the church along with everyone else after the service, everyone chatting and laughing, Harry with a big smile on his face as he tickled Thomas' sides making their son squeal and bat at his fathers arms. 

And no one stopped them again, everyone had stayed to chat outside, but Niall was exhausted, and Harry looked the same way. It was tiring pretending to be straight. 

"Should we go play some football outside when we get home?" Harry asked, and the kids all screamed in agreement, everyone packing into the car and Niall driving off away from that toxic place. It was good to prey, it felt good to Niall, but with people like Ronald there acting like war was a wind-up toy, the blond would rather prey in his own house. 

But when the blond pulled into the driveway, the kids scrambling out along with Harry, them all immediately starting to play football. Niall completely forgot about all that negative stuff, because once again he was looking at his family whole once again, there was no missing piece. This felt like forever again, this felt like happiness once again.

**Author's Note:**

> Bookmark my series if you enjoyed this, because I'll be sure to make another part to this. Comment to tell me if you enjoyed, I'd really appreciate it. Also sorry for any mistakes, long fics are a pain in the ass to edit, and sorry if I didn't get all my definitions up there at my first note, if you don't understand anything I encourage you to look it up :)
> 
> Wattpad for more fics: Direction_Minx  
> Tumblr: Niallerar  
> 


End file.
